


The Thing About Cakes...

by theskyisblue



Series: The Many Wonders Of Malec AUs [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Birthday, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker Alec, Baking, Caring Alec Lightwood, Doctor Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyisblue/pseuds/theskyisblue
Summary: AU with Magnus as a doctor and Alec as a baker. When Alec's birthday comes up, and Magnus decides to bake a cake even though he's hopeless in the kitchen...oh dear.





	The Thing About Cakes...

**Author's Note:**

> My first Malec fic :)

Having a chef of the most popular restaurant in the city wasn’t helping his predicament right now. Magnus was currently standing in the middle of the kitchen, staring at the pots and pans as if they were aliens before deciding to make the call. 

“Help.” 

Clary laughed and Magnus sighed, switching his phone to the other ear as he shooed the Chairman away from climbing onto the countertop. 

“You’re going to have to elaborate more on that Magnus.” Clary chuckled, and Magnus frowned. 

“It’s Alec’s birthday next week, and I want to bake a cake for him. I…I don’t know how…so…” Magnus trailed off and silence greeted him on the other end. 

“You want my help in teaching you how to make it?” Clary asked softly, and Magnus gulped. 

“You’re…uh…you’re the second best baker I know and I don’t want Alec to know what I’m doing so, if you have the time, may you please teach me how to make a proper cake?” Magnus pleaded, and Clary smiled. Magnus and Alec’s relationship was too adorable, and she swore that Izzy was already planning their wedding and it’s only been five months. 

“Of course Magnus, no problem. Tell me the time and place.” Clary smiled, and made a mental note as Magnus answered. They hung up as Clary had to tend to a customer, leaving Magnus alone again in the kitchen. 

“Here’s to hopefully not burning the house down.” Magnus muttered, holding up a glass of martini mockingly before downing it in one go. 

~~~

Magnus was on the verge of 3-D printing a cake off the internet. 

Honestly, who knew baking a cake was so _damn_ hard? 

Clary had come over for awhile, and taught him the necessary skills to make one, but she had to leave for a family emergency before they could actually make the finished product. So Magnus was in the kitchen, an hour before Alec was due home, staring at the most burnt, lopsided cake with the frosting messily put on. 

Magnus felt his heart sink in his chest. He had decorated the apartment, set up the table for two, and got take out from their favourite Ethiopian restaurant. Magnus wasn’t even going to touch the stove, he didn’t want to risk it. He wanted Alec’s birthday to be _perfect_ , but apparently the world didn’t like that so much if the cake was anything to say about that. Magnus sighed and stared at the cake warily. 

Why couldn’t he even bake a stupid cake? 

“I suck as a boyfriend.” Magnus groaned, his stomach churning uncomfortably. 

Alec was always the one who cooked, always the one in the kitchen. He’d make lunch for the both of them, and sometimes dinner if he was home early enough. He cleaned when Magnus was busy in the hospital, and all Magnus could do was list all 206 bones in the human body from head to toe and vice versa. 

What did Alec even see in him anyway? It wasn’t as if he had any particular qualities that screamed ‘boyfriend material!’ The one time Magnus tries to impress him ends up in failure. 

Maybe he was just useless. 

Magnus held back his tears and was about to throw the cake in the trash and just go out and buy one when he heard the front door open and close. Magnus froze. 

Alec was home early. 

“Magnus! I’m home!” Alec called from the entranceway and Magnus couldn’t seem to get his body to move. All he could think about was the ruined cake Alec was going to see. As the footsteps sounded through the hallway, getting louder, Magnus snapped out of it, grabbing the cake and shoving it on the counter behind him, just as Alec walked into the kitchen. 

“Alexander! Hi! Um, you’re home early…” Magnus chuckled nervously, and Alec furrowed his eyebrows at his stance but smiled all the same. 

“I can see that.” Alec mused, looking at the various decorations around the apartment and the nicely set table. His eyes seemed to soften and sparkle with excitement. Magnus shifted nervously as Alec took in the scene around him. 

“Do you…like it?” Magnus mumbled, and Alec rolled his eyes fondly, stepping closer. 

“I _love_ it. You didn’t have to do this.” Alec murmured, his arms reaching to wrap around Magnus’s waist but Magnus stepped back, making Alec frown. 

“Um…why don’t you go rest on the sofa? You must be tired, it’s been a long day. I’ll just finish up here.” Magnus suggested, stepping backwards towards the hidden cake, and gasping as his back hit the counter. Alec furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Are you alright?” Alec asked, concerned and Magnus waved him off. 

“Fine! Fine, I’m fine. I just…need to take care of something, you go ahead to the couch. We can watch a movie. Or eat first, then watch a movie, but I don’t really mind. You choose.” Magnus rambled, and Alec tilted his head. 

“Why are you refusing to move from that spot?” Alec asked suspiciously, moving closer and Magnus pressed himself harder against the counter, his hands twitching nervously. 

“N-no reason! Really, everything’s absolutely fine! You-“ Magnus yelped as Alec suddenly pulled Magnus sideways, revealing the cake. Alec’s eyes widened and Magnus froze. 

Shit. 

Alec was staring at the cake in silence, an unreadable look in his eyes. Magnus felt a lump in his throat. 

Why oh why was he so useless all the time? 

“Did you…make a cake? For me?” Alec asked, his tone unreadable and Magnus shook his head rapidly. 

“Ye-No! No I didn’t! I was just throwing it out actually, I didn’t get you the cake yet.” Magnus said quickly, moving to grab the cake but Alec caught his wrist, holding it tightly. 

“Why are you throwing it away?” Alec asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Magnus tried to tug his hands out of Alec’s grip but to no avail. 

His boyfriend was stronger than he let on. 

“Because it’s not your cake!” Magnus blurted, and cringed at the blatant lie. Alec raised an eyebrow at him. 

“It says ‘Happy Birthday Alexander’ on it.” Alec deadpanned, and Magnus stopped struggling, knowing it was futile. Something must have passed over his face because Alec’s gaze softened. 

“Why were you going to throw it away Magnus?” Alec asked gently, and Magnus swallowed the lump in his throat. He ducked his head, avoiding Alec’s gaze. 

“Because it’s a disaster. I got so nervous I forgot how many cups of flour I put in, I’m pretty sure I broke some eggshells in there, and I spilled an obscene amount of milk. Not to mention how ugly it is, and how it’ll probably taste horrible, and it’s just…a mess and I _don’t want you to eat that_.” Magnus’s voice cracked at the end, still avoiding Alec’s gaze. 

“It was a stupid idea. I thought I could bake a cake for an actual _baker_. I’m such an _idiot_.” Magnus muttered, tears spilling down his cheeks and Alec was silent. 

He was probably waiting for the chance to break up with him. 

Magnus didn’t blame him, after all, this just proved how much _better_ Alec was than Magnus. He could do way better than him. 

He _should_ do way better than him. 

Magnus didn’t know how long they had stood there in the kitchen, but the next thing he knew, he was being pulled into a hug. Magnus squeaked in surprise as hands wrapped around his waist, his face soon buried into a familiar shoulder. 

“You _are_ an idiot.” Alec murmured, and Magnus flinched. 

He knew it, Alexander Lightwood officially hated him.

Why did he have to make him a fool of himself today of all days? 

Magnus moved, trying to pull away but Alec only held him tighter. 

“How could you even _think_ about throwing it away?” Alec whispered, and Magnus froze. 

What? 

Alec pulled back slightly to rest their foreheads together gently, one of his hands reaching up to wipe away the stray tears on Magnus’s cheeks lovingly. 

“You made a cake for me. You, who can’t even boil water, managed to bake a cake for _my birthday_. I have no words to express the happiness I feel right now.” Alec murmured, leaning forward to kiss Magnus’s forehead softly and Magnus’s breath hitched. 

Alec…wasn’t mad? Or…disappointed? 

“You aren’t…disappointed?” Magnus asked, and Alec frowned. 

“What? Why would I be disappointed?” Alec asked, and Magnus lowered his gaze. Immediately, Alec tipped his chin up, his blue eyes boring into his gold-green. 

“Hey, none of that. _Talk to me_.” Alec said gently, and Magnus sighed. 

“It’s just…you’re a baker. And that cake isn’t…exactly worthy of your standards. You don’t need to feel obligated to eat it. I just…I feel so _stupid-_ “

“ _Stop it_.” Alec growled, his hold on him tightening and Magnus’s breath caught at the fire in Alec’s now dark blue eyes. 

“You are not _stupid_. And I don’t care about how pretty the cake looks. _You_ made it for _me_. And that’s _enough_.” Alec said firmly, and Magnus blinked in surprise. 

“You…but-“ 

“ _Magnus_.”

Magnus shivered at the tone Alec used. 

“You don’t need to try so hard to be perfect. You always go out of your way to impress me, and _I don’t need that_. I am in love with you, _all_ of you, whether it’s the fact that you can’t cook for your life or your impressing knowledge of the human body, I love it all. You don’t need to prove yourself to me, and you don’t need to be perfect. You’re perfect the way you are, and I wouldn’t trade you for the _world_.” Magnus felt his heart skip a few beats at the gentle, yet sincere tone Alec used. 

How did he get so lucky in love? 

Magnus felt his lips stretch into a wide smile and leaned forward to attach their lips, kissing Alec. His boyfriend didn’t miss a beat, wrapping an arm around Magnus’s waist, the other reaching up to cup his cheek. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, inching higher into his hair, messing it up as he ran his fingers through the soft strands. Alec groaned deep in his throat, making Magnus shiver, and when Alec’s tongue licked his bottom lip, asking to be let in Magnus melted. Magnus found himself sitting on the counter a few moments later, his legs wrapped around Alec’s waist, tugging him closer. He broke their kiss slowly and panted harshly. 

Alec was an _amazing_ kisser. 

“You hungry? Dinner’s still warm.” Magnus whispered, their lips inches apart from each other and Alec grinned. 

“I _am_ hungry, but not for that.” Alec’s eyes darkened, his hands tightening on Magnus’s hips and Magnus felt his cheeks heat up. 

“But what about the cake? I thought you wanted to eat it.” Magnus asked teasingly, and Alec chuckled, puffs of warm air caressing Magnus’s lips, making him shiver.

“The cake can be the main course. I’d rather have my dessert early.” Alec murmured, leaning in closer, and Magnus laughed breathlessly. 

“Happy Birthday Alexander.” Magnus whispered, and Alec smiled crookedly, making Magnus’s heart jump in his chest. 

“It really is a happy birthday.” Alec chuckled, before the two found more interesting things to do that involved less talking. Magnus smiled as Alec pulled him closer, sliding him off the counter and carrying him towards the bedroom. 

The cake hadn’t turned out great, and Magnus still couldn’t cook but Magnus could care less about that. 

Alec loved him regardless.

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwwww, get you someone like Alexander Lightwood ;) <3 <3 ~~
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! Don't hesitate to like and comment ~ :)


End file.
